


A Little More Tolerable

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I'm mocking a movie I saw with my friends a while back., Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor begrudgingly agrees to an American movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Tolerable

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after back in May-ish, I saw a horrible movie with my friends.

“But Rooooooose,” the Doctor whined as Rose drug him down the street to the theatre, “We have an entire cinema of our own in the TARDIS! Every movie ever played at our fingertips for free! Plus, this is America. They won’t have as many good movies.”

Rose sighed, “Since when have we ever had to worry about money, mister ‘I-have-a-psychic-credit-card’? ‘Sides, it’s more fun this way.” They paid for the tickets and, after several minutes of the Doctor complain about the overpriced popcorn/drink combo or the filth which were the carpets, they sat down and started watching the movie.

“The aliens in this aren’t even close to realistic,” he whispered into her ear, “and that acid won’t really melt someone’s body.”

“Doctor, hush and watch the movie.”

He huffed out something that sounded along the lines of ‘fine’ and crossed his arms, his back slouching down into the chair.

Once the movie was over, along with the whining and complain from himself, they’d walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand.

“Good night, Doctor. I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” Rose pecked him on the cheek and walked off to her room.

“Yeah,” the Doctor squeaked, a sound completely indignant for a Time Lord to make. But it didn’t matter. He’d watch all the terrible American movies if it meant that at the end. He raised his hand and lightly touched the spot Rose had kissed before grinning like a loon and walking back to his room for the night.


End file.
